


My angelical...

by lynsunrise



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsunrise/pseuds/lynsunrise
Summary: "An I shall live a thousand years I never shall forget..." ©Inspired by the dance...





	My angelical...

**Author's Note:**

> "An I shall live a thousand years I never shall forget..." ©  
Inspired by the dance...

My angelical, my heavenly, my pure  
My radiant, my dear, my torture,  
My gentle, my fragile, my all,  
The softest music note,  
Sweetest woman, Charlotte...

Zephyr wind is not more delicate  
Than your silken skin...  
Black agate is not more black  
Than the gems of eyes...  
Venus lives in thee. 

No, the way you looked at me!  
I could abandon all the world,  
Banished be by every country  
Left to perish without dreams  
Forgotten by humanity 

All this is nothing!  
I'll endure! For thee... 

To see again that look that you  
Bestowed on me, raising your eyes!  
Indeed, the one who sees such light  
Is cursed and blessed  
To live for Love,  
To die of Love!..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr lynsunrise


End file.
